


Long Bar

by AutomaticBulldozer



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Auto has his first experience with another of his kind.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Original Character(s)





	Long Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to come up with something that wasn't Kirby but I couldn't think of anything I wanted to write about that I haven't written about before, so it's back to Kirby for the time being. However, this time, it's gonna be another self-insert story, which means Kirby and Auto are finally going to interact! This one is written in first-person from my persona's perspective, i.e. "I" refers to me, that is, Auto. I know my previous self-insert was written in third-person, but screw continuity. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, enjoy some puffball-on-puffball smut. Love, Auto ♥

I pay visits to Popstar from time to time to see a friend of mine, who happens to be another of my species. His name is Kirby, he's a pink puffball who lives in Dreamland. I hear he's being trained to become a Star Warrior, but he just wants to have fun and seems to enjoy the simple life. He tells me his mentor is very strict and trains him very hard, so really, can you blame him for spending his leisure time at the local bar? I regularly join him to have a couple of drinks and just relax; it's so recurrent that it's practically routine at this point. We chill out, tell jokes, get drunk... or rather, _I_ get drunk. Kirby hardly ever gets more than a little tipsy, never enough to really cloud his judgement like what happens to me. It's astonishing how much Kirby is able to drink without getting totally drunk, his appetite seems to be even greater than mine.

Kirby's a very nice guy with a natural talent in making friends. A lot of the conversations we have are very casual. Kirby seems to pursue breaking barriers when conversing with new friends, which is probably the most effective approach. He also made sure to do so gradually, so as not to force me into an intimate friendship. No wonder he's so good at it. Recently our conversations have been getting personal, we've been exchanging more "private" information and opening our minds. We've also been having deep chats, mostly existential. However, at this particular point Kirby seemed to have something different on his mind.

"Auto, this might be rude of me to ask, but..." he began as he waited for his third drink, "are you going out with anyone at the moment?"  
"I... don't really like to talk about it..." I answered. I wasn't really in a relationship, though I had done some pretty intimate things that would make anyone believe that I was.  
"Well, I'm not really going out with anyone. Although, I do have a few people in my sights."

He winked at me mischievously. I don't think he was including me in that total, but either way it lowered the barriers by a lot.

"Do you have any experience with... 'it'? You know... the thing that... people do..." I stuttered, trying not to be nosy.  
Kirby chuckled. "A little, but that was ages ago. And how about you? Is it something you're comfortable with sharing?"  
"Uh... yeah. I've had plenty of experience! ... But not with other puffballs."  
His eyes widened, as he proclaimed, "Well, that's interesting."

There were two taps on the bar top. We turned to face the bartender who was serving us our third drinks.

"I'm gonna be going on my break," he told us, "so you behave yourselves while I'm gone, eh?"  
"Sure," I complied.

Kirby giggled and nodded in agreement. The bartender smiled, slid his nub off the surface, and waddled off and out the door, leaving me and Kirby inside on our own.

"So," the pink puff asked me, "you haven't had sex with other puffballs before? Well... this will be a first for both of us~"  
"Kirby...? What are you planning to--"

My question was cut short when Kirby pounced on me, gripping onto my body tightly and peppering me with kisses. After a brief moment of surprise, I accepted his nourishment, and opened my mouth for him to invade. Kirby's tongue immediately plunged into my mouth and wrapped around my own tongue. I took this opportunity to strike back, pushing it into his mouth. We played a tug-of-war with our tongues, licking at the inside of each other's mouths and lips in the process. I noticed the faint flavour of wine as we embraced each other using not only our nubs but also our organs of taste.

After what seemed like at least a full minute we broke the kiss. This moment we used to recuperate and restore our lungs with oxygen.

Giggling, Kirby commented, "Wow Auto, your face is so red~"  
I answered between breaths, "So is yours."

Kirby couldn't stop now. He immediately pulled down my protective layer to see underneath, and was surprised at what he found.

"Oh, _you_ have a vagina?" he asked rhetorically, in a tone that made me suspect he had one as well. "Never mind, I can work with this."

Right after the last syllable had escaped his mouth, I could feel his tongue snaking itself inside of me. Without thinking I uttered a sharp moan as I let him orally pleasure me. He may have never done this before - but he sure was good at it regardless. Every inch of my insides fluttered in ecstasy as his tongue rubbed against it the right way. It was really so good, I couldn't help but moan and gasp without restraint as this muscle of his worked my hole harder than I've ever had it worked before.

But like all pleasures in life, this amazing sensation had to come to an end. I felt empty and deprived when Kirby removed his tongue from my pussy.

"Oh Kirby, that was so _good_ ," I whimpered. "Why did you stop?"  
"I'm sorry Auto, but I need to move this along," responded Kirby in an almost needy tone.

He pulled down his own protective layer revealing that my earlier suspicions were correct.

"I _really_ can't hold back anymore~"

He wasted no time in pushing his genitalia against mine and starting to rub against it. I had never done this with anyone before, but I didn't recoil... I wanted him to continue.

Our genitals continued to brush against each other. In particular, my clitoris sent jolts of warm tingles throughout my nervous system whenever it collided with Kirby's. I assume he felt the same way, as his face had melted in pleasure and he was moaning, his face incredibly close to mine. I focused on the feeling of his pussy on mine. It was very soft and squished as our labiae pressed against each other. I longed for more contact, for rougher contact. His whole body was soft and enticing.

It wasn't long before I found myself approaching my apex, which was very exciting. Almost unconsciously, I joined Kirby in moving and grinding myself, to acquire more from this. It couldn't be helped - we didn't feel the need to warn each other, since we both knew it was about to happen.

And - at last! - we crossed the finish line. I stopped moving, falling back into my seat and jittering as my orgasm took over my whole body. I imagine that Kirby was also climaxing, as he too was shaking like crazy, and I could feel him on top of me.

I would later learn that what we did was called "tribbing": a term that would be hard for me to forget anytime soon.

"Oh wow... oh..." I panted, as I tried to gather myself.

Suddenly we heard somebody opening the door. I immediately straightened myself and attempted to hide the fact that I didn't have my protective layer on. The bartender entered through the door, but then frowned and hit his face with his nub.

" _D'oh_ , I forgot!" he muttered, as he hurried out the door, presumably in order to fetch something he had forgotten to bring. I took this moment to put on my protective layer and fully recover. When I was finally finished, Kirby couldn't help but lean in for one last kiss. Just a simple one, on the lips.

When the bartender returned, he asked us if we would like another drink, to which we both politely declined, then left our fee on the counter. We left the bar side by side, the bartender completely oblivious to the deed we had just done.

The first thing I said to Kirby when we were past the doors of the bar was, "You know we probably shouldn't have done it _in the bar_."  
Kirby looked over to me with a starry-eyed smile and responded, "It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

I just beamed back at him, as he leaned on me and nuzzled into my side.

"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked.

I considered it, but I was tired and wanted to go back home for some rest.

Kirby added, "We can have more fun there~"

This alone persuaded me.

* * *

On his Warp Star, Kirby flew me over to his house. It was smaller than the house I had, but it looked cosy just the same. I went inside and immediately laid eyes on Kirby's bed.

"Heheh, yeah, it's a one room house," he explained. "But it works for me! The best thing about it is that everything is just a couple of steps away."  
"Like this fine bed of yours," I suggested, having already walked over and laid on it, confirming his statement.  
"Yes, like that exactly," Kirby affirmed, as he laid beside me.

I gave him a look of expectation. I think he knew that I had came here for one main reason. Pushing himself up with his nubs, he leaned over to lick and kiss me on the cheek. His tongue felt really soft and warm as he dragged it across my cheek. But almost as soon as he had made contact with me, he pulled away.

"Kirby...? Don't you want to have some fun?"  
"Why be in such a hurry? We have all night~" he told me in a dreamy voice.

I rolled away from him as he got off the bed and started fumbling around in a nearby drawer. Whatever could he be looking for? Well, I didn't want to inconvenience him while he looked, so I left him be.

My patience was just beginning to reach its limit when Kirby called, "Over here~"

I turned around to look at him when suddenly I felt myself intruded with something _big_. I gasped in shock at it, and snapped my face downwards to see what was going on. Kirby had stuffed a big blue object partially inside of me. The end of it was pointy and bulbous.

"Have you heard of this before? It's a double-ended dildo," he explained as he sat on the other end. "Perfect for exactly this~"

He started pushing up and down, causing it to rub inside of me. It was a _very_ good feeling, and it didn't take me long to adjust to it. It was a similar feeling to what I use to masturbate, but the fact that I was doing this with Kirby made it so much better. Perhaps it was because we weren't only pleasuring ourselves but also each other with this object. The knowledge that Kirby was feeling as good as I was really turned me on, and the fact that he probably felt the same way made it even better.

It was also fun, in a way. Was I fucking Kirby, or was he fucking me? Thinking about it, I found it pretty funny and started to laugh. I guess you can catch laughs, since Kirby started laughing with me. Who knew sex with another puffball could be this much fun?

That didn't stop it from feeling so tingly and erotic. I guess our moment together was just so intimate that it really pushed me to the edge, and if this continued, I would soon be pushed over. Judging by the change in the way Kirby was moving himself over time, gyrating his hips and moaning progressively louder, I figured his peak was about to hit as well. Knowing this sensation was mutual made me feel very warm inside. It felt almost... _wholesome_.

To accentuate that idea, I took Kirby's nubs in my own (don't ask me how I can grip things without any fingers, because I have no clue) and when I held him tightly, I leaned it to give him another deep kiss, with my tongue ravishing his soft and wonderful mouth as the rest of our bodies continued to flex in response to the stimulation of the dildo. And it was that way we continued racing towards our orgasms, until they finally burst out of us. We climaxed that way, with our tongues in each other's mouths, moaning into each other's orifices. Feeling each other lick around the inside of our maws to the beat of the euphoric pulses was really hot, at least to me.

After we were done with our crescendos, Kirby squeezed and popped the dildo out of our holes, before climbing down my body to meet my secret place face to face... but before he actually started eating me out, he turned himself around so his feet were either side of me. This not only gave him access to my genitals, but it gave me access to his, and I soon found his pussy in my face. Not that that was a bad thing, of course. The moment he put his tongue into my hole, I stuck my tongue into his. He let out a brief noise before sighing what appeared to be a sigh of satisfaction. He made sure to lick all the sensitive parts of my vulva, placing emphasis on the clitoris. As I showed his parts the same care, an impromptu pulling force attacked; it was as if my clit was being sucked by a vacuum.

Did Kirby know the Inhale? I know there are a few puffballs that have mastered the legendary ability that was the Inhale, but who could have guessed that Kirby was one of them? I had best say something, or my clit will be pulled off my body... but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. It felt... too good to stop...

Taking his attention off of my clitoris, he applied Inhale to the entrance. Oh Nova, it felt better than anything I had ever felt before. How had nobody spoken of this? How did Kirby know this? How was this level of pleasure even _possible_? These questions ran through my mind as I surrendered to Inhale's force, letting its suction power run through my shaking body. It was enough to bring me to an instantaneous shuddering climax, the most intense one I had had up until that point, and I was moaning and screaming harder than I thought I could, gasping for air as the best orgasm of my life exploded within my body.

At last Kirby had mercy on my poor body and I no longer felt the harsh vacuum force of Inhale. I was lucky to get enough air in the few moments before I felt his vulva pressed against my face, making it difficult to breathe.

"Please forgive me Auto, but I need to cum too... _nyah_!"

Kirby roughly rubbed his pussy on my face, moaning as he used it as a means of acquiring enough friction to set himself on the road to his own climax. I gladly allowed him to sit on my face, sticking my tongue out to supplement his pleasure. He was soaking wet, and the moisture of my own tongue wasn't going to change that. In fact, it just made the problem worse, as I felt more juices run out of his hole and drip into my mouth and down my cheeks. I loved to hear him moan, and wanted to do whatever it took to get him to moan louder. So I reached over with my nub and started rubbing his clit in circles. From the way he tried to mirror my movements to maximise the friction my nub created, I think he appreciated this.

"Hah, yes! Nyah! Poyo! YES! I'm guhnna cuhm... I'm guhnna _cuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUHHHHH_ \-- _AAAAAAHHHHHH_!"

He literally squealed as he came loud and clearly, unable to hold back the noises he was making even if he wanted to. His entrance constricted around my tongue. I felt oddly satisfied with having brought Kirby to his orgasm, as he finally got off my face, giving me some time to breathe. He got the opportunity to look at me, and the way he stared at me made me think I was really in a state. I made an effort to wink and stick my tongue out at him, to which his surprised expression transitioned into a warm smile. Going back to the drawer, he came back having produced a bottle of water. I proceeded to take this from him and down its contents, knowing full well how much that whole thing had knocked the wind out of me.

Gosh, I don't know how much experience Kirby had... but he was the _best_.

I was still pretty tired, so I asked, "Hey... can I sleep here for tonight?"  
Nodding, Kirby sweetly answered, "Sure!"

We both got into bed, with Kirby whispering into my (metaphorical) ear: "Wake me up if you're in the mood for some more fun."  
"Got it," I agreed, kissing him on the forehead.

Kirby rolled over and, with his back to me, promptly fell asleep. I listened to his cute, adorable sleeping noises as my own slumber approached, and licked my lips.

"If, huh?" I quietly chuckled. "You mean when."


End file.
